If It Were Up To Me
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Upon fighting with her husband, Mia runs away to the only place she calls home. When she arrives, she comes face to face with the lead singer of Rooney. Will she and Michael finally have their second chance or will Mia return to claim her title of queen


It It Were Up To Me

Chapter One: In Which Mia Finds Herself Utterly Alone in Life

Spring in Genovia is a time of blossoming, blooming life sputtering up from the icy snow symbolizing, life, hope, and renewal. However, despite the beautiful springtime weather right outside the palace walls, the palace itself was filled with an icy storm. Nicholas Devereaux and queen-in-waiting Mia Thermopolis Devereaux were having yet another fight. Their fighting had been more and more constant and filled with a lot less passion and a lot more anger.

"Well, if you hadn't made a fool of yourself at tea yesterday morning!"

"Morning sickness, Nicholas, it was morning sickness. Besides, how was I supposed to help it? You were the one who scheduled the press conference with the newspaper reporter that early in the morning!"

"How was I supposed to know you'd barf all over her!"

"How was I supposed to know I'd barf all over her either! It's called morning sickness and it happens when you are pregnant."

"I still can't believe you'd do that."

"I can't believe we are still discussing this!"

Mia quickly pulled her hair up into a sloppy ponytail as she walked towards her closet. Nicholas followed.

"I'm not talking about you and your stupid morning sickness. I'm talking about you and this baby!"

"Do not drag our baby into it, Nicholas!"

"I'm just saying, you can barley even keep track of yourself right now, much less a baby. I don't think we are ready."

"Well, Nicholas, I think it's about two months too late for not being ready."

"So you are actually going to go through with this?"

"Go through with what?"  
"Go through with having the baby?"

"Oh my God," Mia paused, turning and facing Nicholas. There was a sudden flicker of pain in her eyes but it was quickly replaced with a flame of anger, "You did not just say that! I thought you wanted this baby too!"

"I did but then seeing you yesterday…I mean, Mia, you barfed all over the reporter. They caught it on camera!"

"So? It was embarrassing but it was something I got over."

"I just don't think you are ready to raise a child. I mean, we have appearances to keep…"

"You know what I think, Nicholas?" Mia shouted, her voice challenging, "I just don't think _you_ are ready to be a husband!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't think you are ready to be a husband!"

"Mia…" Nicholas looked hurt for a mere second before backing off, grabbing a bad, and began stuffing things into it.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

"Leaving."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. I'm leaving, Mia."

"You…you can't."

"Yes I can. Like you said, I'm not ready to be a husband."

"I…I didn't mean that. I was angry, Nicholas, you and I both know how I get…"

"Yeah, I do but I'm not dealing with this, Mia. This is your problem."

"It's _our_ problem, Nicholas. It takes _two_ people to make a child!"

"Yeah and one to ruin a marriage."

"Are you saying this is _my_ fault?"  
"Mia, you aren't ready to be a princess much less a queen, a wife, or a mother!"

"You…you don't mean that!"

"I do," Nicholas sighed, slamming the suitcase top down, "Goodbye, Mia."

"Nicholas!"

"It's over, Mia."

Mia collapsed onto the bed as he turned and left. She could hear the clacking of the suitcase going down the stairs and she had half a mind to chase after him and tell him that he was making a mistake. However, she stayed collapsed against the pillows wiping the tears that threatened to fall.

"Princess?"

"Ye…yes," Mia stuttered.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, Joe," Mia quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes but Joe wasn't blind. He was one of the few people that understood Mia and he saw her broken heart by just looking at her.

"Was it just me or did master Nicholas leave for a trip?"  
"Not a trip, Joe. He's gone…for good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, but I suppose I will have too. God, the press is going to have a field day!"

"We could keep this under wraps…"  
"It will get out eventually. Joe…do you think I am ready to be a mother?"  
"No woman is ever truly ready."

"Nicholas said I wasn't ready to be a mother, princess, or a queen. Oh God!"

"What?"

"The queen!"

"Shh…she'll understand."  
"No she won't. I am a princess, Joe. I'm expected to rule a country but how can I when I can't even make a marriage work!"

"I'm sure the queen will understand…"

"Joe, I don't know what to do!"

"Mia, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts for now but do come down and talk to the queen. It will be better if she hears it from you personally."

"Thanks, Joe."

"No problem," Joe smiled down at the girl he'd began to see as his own daughter, "You know, the hearse can go pretty fast once you get it going. I am sure I could catch up to master Nicholas and have a good…_discussion_…with him."

"Thanks, Joe," Mia smiled for the first time that day, "But I'll be fine."

"I know you will, princess, I know you will."

However, Mia wasn't as certain as Joe was. Sighing, she looked around her humongous bedroom. Maybe Nicholas had been right. Maybe this whole princess thing wasn't what she was cut out for. After all, how was she expected to be a princess plus bring this baby into the world? Maybe she should just leave. Mia sat up at that thought. Leave. She could just leave and return home to San Francisco with her mother and have her baby there and the baby could grow up normally, unlike Mia had. She smiled at the thought of her son or daughter chained to the table by Hermes scarves. It was then that she knew what she had to do. She wasn't cut out for being future queen and she wanted her child to have a normal life. Leaving was the only reasonable answer.

As Mia began to pack, she began to look forward to her plan. After all, if running away meant not having to sit through the torture of watching her child learn to sashay instead of walk, it was worth it. Mia pulled herself up and off of the bed before making her way to her closet. She found a few normal clothes – clothes with prices tags under two hundred dollars – and shoved them into a large, purple, duffle. She also grabbed the journal from her father and shoved Fat Louis into his cage.

Cooing to him, she said, "Louis, we are going back to San Francisco where we belong. Who were we kidding thinking we could ever be royalty?" Fat Louis looked hurt. "Alright," Mia sighed, "Maybe _you_ could be."

After grabbing the rest of her things, Mia swung the bag over shoulder and took one last look around her room. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it honestly never felt like hers. It was as if she had been transported into someone else's life and had been living that person's life instead of her own. Her life did not consist of tiaras and gowns or champagne and caviar but rather loud music, throwing paint on the walls with her mother, escaping to her tower when she was upset, and most of all, going to the boardwalk with her best and dearest friend, Lily. Mia could hardly wait to be back to the United States.

"Goodbye, Genovia, goodbye make-believe fairytale that was my life. Say goodbye, Louis. We won't ever be coming back."


End file.
